Hidden Secret
by KissBeginsWithKay
Summary: Lexa Woods is a normal teenage girl, focused on school and sports.. But when an animal attack turns her world upside down she has to learn to control this new side of her while dealing with a certain blonde and her life itself..
1. Chapter 1

"Lexa!" Costia said as she banged on my window. I groaned as i got up and lifted the window allowing her in. "My dad says that another girl has gone missing!" she said as my eyes widened "Come on" she added as she pulled me towards the window.

"But the lacrosse tryouts are tomorrow" I whined "And we both know that Coach Indra will beat our heads in if we show up tired" I added as Costia rolled her eyes and pulled at my sleeve.

"Oh come on Woods, you always make the team every year.. You'll be fine" she groaned.

I looked at her and saw that she was not going to leave without me. "Fine" I said, rolling my eyes at her as she smirked at me. We carefully climbed out my window and jumped down to the grass before booking it to her old jeep.

"I wish you would get rid of this car" I said as she laughed "Like hell I will" she said before winking at me and driving off down the road.

When we arrived, we could hear the police sirens not to far up ahead. "Let's go" she whispered before jumping out of the car with me on her tail. I felt the cold air inside my jacket, bring goosebumps to my skin, Costia just shrugged as she continued to walk in the woods. "Crazy" I hissed under my breath as I followed behind her.

The forest was pitch black. The only way we could see was with the flashlights on our phones, and the light of the full moon above us. "I think we're almost there" she said when a light came out of no where followed by Costia's dad yelling at us.

"Run" she said as we took off deeper into the woods.

I ran a few feet in front of her, I could still hear her dad yelling behind us so I ducked behind a tree and took off in a different direction.I stopped when everything around me became quiet, I turned expecting to see Costia behind me only to see nothing, I had lost Costia and was now standing alone.

"Great" I mumbled before I heard the sound of twigs snapping behind me, I turned only to see a beast standing a few feet away, its red eyes boring into mine. My body froze as I watched it bare its fangs at me. I slowly took a step back only to have it run at me, before I could even turn to run it sank its teeth into my side. I screamed with pain, trying to pry it off of me. But as soon as the attack happened, it ended. I slowly sat up and looked around in case it came back. I winced as I looked down at the bite, it was deep and was going to be a hell of a scar I thought before getting up and seeing dull light coming my way.

"Well this turned out to be a shitty night" I swore before walking towards Costia's dad and his police force. He looked at me before escorting me back to Costia's car.

"Go home you two" he said as we both nodded and drove off down the road.

I woke up the next morning in my bed, the smell of Lincoln's cooking coming from downstairs. Standing up I made my way over to the full length mirror in my room to check out the bite. I pulled up my shirt only to see the wound was gone.

 _'Could I have been dreaming?._ ' I thought, but shook it off and got dressed before heading downstairs.

"Good morning" I said as Lincoln smiled

"How did you sleep?" he asked

"Okay I guess" I answered before looking at the clock. "Shit, I'm gonna be late!" I hissed before running out the door and down the street.

Arkadia, the only high school in Polis, and luckily living close to the school helped me from being late most of the time.

I walked into our math class and sat down next to Costia. "Where did you run off to last night?" she asked

"I thought you were following me, and when I stopped to check I ended up being attacked by some animal" I stated as she wrinkled her nose "Sorry, and are you okay?" her voice filled with concern.

I nodded "Yeah I'm fine".

Coach Indra walked into our classroom and started writing out notes on the board. I took out a pen and paper and started to copy down her notes.

"No mom, I'll be just fine." I heard someone say as I looked up and around the class to see everyone to focused on what the teacher was writing down.

"Yes I have my bag, and my books" the voice came again.

I turned to the window and saw a beautiful blue eyed blonde standing outside on the phone. "I have to go, I'll call you later" she said before hanging up and walking into the school.

 _'How could I hear that?'_ I thought when a few seconds later a knock came to our door followed by the same blonde walking in.

"Excuse me, is this grade eleven mathematics?" she asked as Indra nodded "I'm Clarke" she said.

"I've been expecting you, here is your text book and you may sit behind miss Woods" Coach said as I froze to my seat.

Of course the beautiful blonde has to sit behind me. Costia smirked as she watched her walk down the aisle and past us, as I tried to focus on the board again but I could hear her rummaging through her bag behind me.

"How would I forget a pen on the first day" she whispered to herself, I quickly grabbed my extra one and turned to face her.

"You can borrow mine" I said when she looked up at me with her sky blue eyes, a smile played across her lips.

"Thanks" she said as she took it I felt her fingers brush against mine. My heartbeat spiked a bit before she took the pen.

"No problem" I smiled before turning around and copying down the notes.

When class ended I walked through the door and over to my locker, I easily unlocked the lock and opened the door only to have someone walk up. "Excuse me" I heard her voice as I moved my locker door away so that I could see her face.

"Thanks again for the pen, most of the people I know would have just let me sit there" she said

"Well then, their not the greatest people to know then aren't they" I joked and she smirked at me.

"I never really got your full name" she stated as I stuck out my hand "Lexa Woods" I said as she shook my hand and smiled "Clarke Griffin" she answered back before slipping her hand out of mine and walking off down the hall.


	2. Chapter 2

"So the new girl huh" I heard Costia say as I turned my attention back to my locker "Shut up" I said

"Oh come oh, anyone who isn't in their right mind would see that she's totally into you".

I rolled my eyes and grabbed my biology textbook before shutting my locker and turning to see Finn Collins leaning against the wall trying to talk to Clarke.

"Well that didn't take long" Costia snorted as a wave of jealousy rolled through me ' _Mine_ ' a voice said inside my thoughts.

I quickly shook my head and started off toward the science department, I waved goodbye to Costia who had decided that drama was a better class then biology. She always wanted to step up into the world of acting, while I rather be dissecting a frog.

As I entered my class I sat down at my usual table and waited for the teacher to arrive. I glanced at the door only to see Clarke walking in and looking around the classroom only to have her eyes land on me. Apart of me wanted to jump out of my seat and bolt out the door, but I sat and watched as she walked up and sat down beside me.

"Funny seeing you here" I joked as she smirked at me.

"What, you don't think a girl like me doesn't like biology?" she asked

"No.. I uh, I just didn't know you liked this kind of stuff" I rambled out as a blush crept up onto my cheeks.

"My mom's a surgeon so I'm used to hearing and seeing this kind of stuff" she said

"He there Princess" Finns obnoxious voice came from the front of the classroom, he smirked at her while walking over to our table. I glanced at Clarke to see her roll her eyes at him.

"Why are you here, shouldn't you be taking a different class?" he said "I mean, this class isn't really meant for a pretty girl like you" he added.

I glared at him, wanting to tell him to fuck off and stop bothering her. But Clarke beat me to it.

"A pretty girl like me?" her glare was death threatening, and I could tell she was trying not to lash out at him.

"Yeah, I mean.." he stuttered as she stood up from her chair

"My mother is Abigail Griffin, she is a world renown surgeon and has moved here to start her new job at TonDC hospital.. If you are saying that because I am pretty that I don't deserve to be here then you can go find another person to attempt to flirt with." she snapped before sitting back down beside me.

I looked back at Finn who glared at her, the sound of someone clearing their throat caught everyone's attention.

It turns out Clarke and I had more than just math and biology class together, we also had a spare at the same time which we used to get to know each other.

"So Griffin, where did you come from?" I asked

"New York, mom was a surgeon there" she said as I nodded "What about your dad?" I questioned when she clenched her jaw.

I internally slapped myself before putting my hand on her knee, ' _Good job dumbass_ '.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know" I whispered as she nodded "It's okay" she waved it off as I nodded

"Lex?" Costia grinned as she looked at us. "Introductions are in place" she winked before I groaned.

"Costia this is Clarke, Clarke this is Costia.. A big pain in my ass since public school" I joked

"Oh come on, I'm her best friend" she said before sitting down at our table. "Aren't you supposed to be in chem right now?" I asked as she rolled her eyes "Teacher can go suck it, I already know I'm failing" she stated.

I laughed as Clarke glanced over at me before Costia piped up "Ready for tryouts?" she grinned as I nodded "Of course I am".

"Tryouts?" Clarke said puzzled

"Lacrosse tryouts, Lexa is the best player on the team.. I'm surprised that Indra doesn't just let you pick the team every year" Costia said.

"Sounds like fun, you wouldn't mind if I came to watch would you?" Clarke asked as her cheeks gave away a soft tint of red.

"You can come and watch if would like to" I said which caused her smiled to become bigger. Costia looked from me to her before a sly grin covered her lips. "Well I should be going, see you later Commander" she said before getting up and walking away.

"Commander?" Clarke asked

"A nickname that's stuck with me after I beat up a boy that was bullying Costia in public school" I said as she nodded "When are tryouts?" Clarke added as I looked down at my phone "After this period ends.. I should go get changed" I said.

I stood up from the chair and waited for Clarke, she grabbed her bag only to see a sketch book fall out. I bent down to pick it up only to open it and see a detailed drawing of a forest.

"When my mom and I were driving in I decided to draw the scenery" she said as I got up and handed her sketch book back.

"You're good" I said as we walked out of the library and towards the back fields.

"Onlookers have to watch from the bleachers" I said as Clarke nodded and started to walk off, I turned and began to make my way to the change rooms when I heard her calling my name from behind me.

"Clarke?" I asked puzzled

"I meant to wish you good luck" she said before hugging me. I blinked a few times before hugging her back "Thanks" i said before she pulled away and walked back towards the stands.

I felt my heart skyrocket in my chest, as if it was to leap out of my chest and land on the ground next to me.

"Woods!" Coach Indra yelled "Go get changed, we're not gonna wait all day for your ass!" she added and I nodded and ran off to get changed.

I got to the change rooms, I quickly threw on my equipment and grabbed my lacrosse stick from the locker before heading out to the fields. The tryouts were an hour long, everyone was tired by the end but Coach Indra said we would scrimmage for the last ten minutes. Teams were quickly drawn out and I ended up versing Costia's team.

"I want a clean and fair game" Coach said before putting the ball between the players.

I glanced at Clarke to see her wave at me. When the whistle blew and I lunged at the ball taking it away from another girl before running off down the field. I could feel something changing in me, I ran faster than all of the girls in the tryouts, I knew I was the slow one on the team. One of the second stringers, that only got to play if everyone else was injured. But now I could outrun them.

I could hear Clarke cheering me on in the back of my head while I just managed to dodge a shoulder from another girl Clarke gasped before cheering more. I flicked my wrist and the ball got pasted Costia and into the back of the net.

My teammates cheered as Costia bent down to retrieve the ball.

"There is our new star captain" Coach yelled before calling the game off. Everyone huddled around her, breathing deeply while I stood there perfectly fine.

"Go hit the showers ladies" she said as she wrote something down on her board and walked off the felid.

After I had showered and threw on a fresh pair of clothes I walked out of the change room and saw Clarke waiting in the parking lot.

"You're amazing" she said as I shrugged "I guess, but you know you didn't have to wait for me" I stated as she blushed and looked away.

"Sorry, I can go if you want" she said

I stopped and felt this strange urge, Clarke was walking off to find her car as I stood there watching her. The smell of vanilla filled the air around me, and before I knew what I was doing I ran up and stopped in front of her.

"No wait!" I said when she and looked at me.

"Did you understand what we did in math today?" I blurted out, knowing that math was my best subject, but it was the first thing I could think of when she nodded.

"Do you mind coming over to my place and helping me out then?" I asked

I waited for her to answer but she just kept staring at me puzzled "I mean.. If it's not to much to ask" I mumbled before shaking my head.

"Never mind" I blurted out as I turned to walk away.

"Hey Commander!" Clarke called out as I stopped and looked back at her as she smiled at me "I don't mind helping you, we can take my car"


	3. Chapter 3

**Not sure to continue with this story or not.. Anyway here's the next chapter, enjoy! ~ Kay**

"Of you've got to be kidding me, this is your car?" I said

Clarke smiled at me as I kept my eyes on her car, a light blue 1970 Chevrolet Chevelle SS, I walked around the car and let my fingertips brush against the white racing strips on the hood.

"How did you end up with this?" I asked as I looked back at her, I saw her blushing and looking at the pavement.

"I inherited it" she said

"Well then, lets go" I winked which caused her to blush even more.

The drive to my house was quick. We walked from the car and into the house when Lincoln looked at us "This is my brother Lincoln, Lincoln this is Clarke Griffin" I said as he smiled at her

"Nice to meet you.. Now Lex, either stay down here or keep your door open" he grinned which caused me to glare at him as he walked out of the room.

"What did he mean by that?" Clarke asked as I shook my head and turned to her.

"He thinks it's his job to embarrass me whenever I bring someone over." I lied as Clarke kept her eyes on me. "Okay" she said slowly when fear washed over me.

' _She knows'_ I said in my head when she smiled at me "So are we gonna work through what we learned in math today?" she said as I nodded and motioned for her to follow me up the stairs and into my room.

Half an hour later I was dosing in and out, when I heard Clarke laughing at me. "Tired much?" she asked as I groaned "I hate math". She closed the text book and moved to lay on the bed with me.

"Fine let's break for a few minutes" she stated as I sighed with relief. "Nap time" I smirked before Clarke playfully rolled her eyes at me.

"Tell me about you and Costia" she said

"Well, she as little when she moved here when her dad got the job as the towns new Sherriff.. I meet her when we had the same class together in public school and I guess we've been friends ever since" I stated as Clarke nodded

"Just friends?" she added when I glanced over at her "Yes, why?" I questioned

I saw her look away with redden cheeks. "Nothing, it just seemed like you two were dating" she said

I started to chuckle before it turned into a full blown laugh "What?" Clarke said as she shoved me a bit.

This only made me laugh harder, the thought of Costia and I dating. Before I knew what happened Clarke was now straddling my hips and looking down at me embarrassed.

"Stop laughing and tell me" she whined

"Costia.. isn't into girls, especially a girl like me" I murmured as I looked up at her now deep blue eyes "What about you, do you like her?" Clarke asked as I shook my head. Not able to trust my voice with her sitting on me.

"Clarke" I breathed out

"Lexa" Clarke purred as she leaned down, her face millimetres away from my own.

I saw her eyes glance at my lips before returning to gaze to mine, she slowly moved closer. Her lips were barely touching mine when her phone went off making us both jump and accidently brush our lips against each others.

As soon as I felt her lips touch mine, something ignited in me. Something that wanted to claw its way out and be free, Clarke blinked a few times before jumping off the bed and walking over to get her phone.

"I um.. I have to go" she stuttered as she bolted out of my bedroom and down the stairs, I heard the front door open and slam shut before I placed my fingers against my lips.

The next day I missing my first class that I shared with Clarke, not wanting to see her after last night. I checked my phone only to see that Costia had called and left a few text messages, after that I had gotten up and changed before walking downstairs. Lincoln was already at his job in the shop by now and wouldn't be back until later in the afternoon. I sighed as I grabbed an apple before walking out the door.

When I got to the school Costia was leaning against her jeep looking at me

"Nice to see you too sleepy head" she joked

"Not today Cos" I begged when she stopped and looked at me fully. "Did blondie hurt you?" she asked in a serious tone.

"What does it matter" I snapped before looking at her "Sorry" I apologized when she shrugged "Women, whatcha gonna do with 'em" she said as I gave a small smile.

That's when I saw her, she was walking out to her car when she spotted me. I quickly turned around and jumped in Costia's car.

"Get me out of here" I said when she nodded and hopped in her car, starting it up. I stole one more glance at Clarke, tears running down my cheeks ' _She left you standing there remember'_ I snapped in my head before turning away and sobbing in the passenger seat. A few minutes of driving around and we were back at school "I have spare, you better be in class this time" I said as Costia groaned "But it's so boring"

I rolled my eyes before she hugged me and walked off to class. Making my way to the library, I sat down at one of the tables in the back corner of the room. I had already started a book when I heard someone stop right in front of me, I looked up to see Clarke looking at me.

"Hey" she said when I felt the feeling of her lips on mine rush in, I quickly looked back at my book.

"Lexa" she said

I felt anger flare up in me as I bookmarked my page and looked at her "Clarke" i said coldly.

I saw hurt flicker in her eyes before she nodded and sat down. "I didn't mean to run away yesterday" she stated when I clenched my jaw

"You didn't mean to kiss me either, is that correct?" I asked harshly when she stopped and looked down at the table.

The tears in my eyes returned as I stood up and stepped in front of her. Clarke's eyes were still on the table until I cleared my throat and gritted my teeth.

"You liked me, you liked me and as soon as you tried to show the feelings you bolted.. Leaving me there in the process" I hissed as I watched her eyes well up with tears.

"Lexa, I was scared.. I don't understand this pull I have towards you" she said as I looked away and took a step back "I promise if you give me another chance I wont mess up.. Please Lexa" she begged

I knew the answer without even thinking, my heart screamed yes in my chest as I nodded and looked back at her.

"So does that mean I get to watch the sexy Commander play in the upcoming lacrosse game?" she winked


	4. Chapter 4

I went home a few hours later and laided on my bed a smile plastered on my lips. I couldn't wait for the game tonight, not just being able to play, but to have Clarke there cheering for our team. For me.

 _'She was coming to watch me play'_ I thought, making me smile even more when the door opened and a man walked in.

"Who are you?" I asked as he closed the door behind him.

"My name is Gustus, and you can not play in the game tonight." he stated as I glared at him "Whoever you think you are, you need to leave" I snapped when his eyes turned a bright blue colour.

"You will not be able to control yourself on a full moon." he sneered as I looked at him puzzled.

"All you will want to do tonight is rip everything in your path".

"What do you mean?" I said

"You were bitten by a man named Pike, you are part of his pack." he said as I felt everything start to fall into place.

"That animal.. It was a werewolf?" I asked as he nodded.

"Do not go to that game" he warned before leaving.

I went to the game anyway, gearing up and taking the feild. I let my eyes scan the crowd of students and parents when they landed on Clarke who smiled at me. I felt my heart soar. She was here for me, I waved at her only to huddle around Mr. Nash as he told our positions and set us loose on the field.

Bending down to my knees, I set my stick against the ground glaring at the other girl when I saw her cower back a bit. The whistle went and I grabbed the ball, running through the other team before passing it to one of my team mates.

A few seconds later after she ducked around a player on the other team before she tossed it back to me and I shot the ball into the net. The crowd roared in response as I turned and pointed my stick to Clarke who winked at me and blew me a kiss. I felt myself blush under my helmet.

Halfway through the game, we were winning twenty-five to sixteen. I glanced at Clarke to see Finn Collins flirting with her in the stands, I glared at them before I was cross checked to the ground. People in the crowd yelled for a call as I rolled onto my stomach, feeling something trying to get out. Pain coursing throughout my body. I heard Costia's voice as she tried to talk to me, but I shook my head and got up running off to the change rooms. When I got there I threw my equipment off, turning on the shower and stood under it hoping to get rid of the horrible feeling in my chest.

"What did I tell you" I heard his voice

"What's happening to me?" I gasped with pain.

"You're shifting, it's your first full moon" he stated as the sound of the doors opening made me look back and he was gone.

"Lexa?" Costia called out as I dropped to the ground, groaning in pain.

"God damnit!" she hissed as she ran over and helped me up "Cos, my chest hurts" I whimpered before I slipped out of her arms and felt my chest expand painfully.

I gritted my teeth and cursed before everything stopped hurting, I looked at Costia to see her eyes glued to me. "Oh my god" she whispered as I looked at the mirror to see a large brown wolf looking back at me with golden eyes. "Lexa?" she said as she took a step towards me.

I growled at her when Gustus eyes glared at me through the dark, making me back down.

"Lexa!" I heard Clarkes voice when Costia ran towards the locker room doors.

"Uh Lexa's not in here, I think she had a panic attack and ran off somewhere" she stated as something inside me screamed to run to Clarke.

"Shift back now" Gustus said as my body shifted back with my clothes on "Clarke?" I called out with a rough voice.

"Lexa" Clarke said before she came into view.

"Cos it's alright" I said as she watched Clarke bend down next to me.

"Where does it hurt?" she asked as I lifted my shirt to see a bold red line forming on my stomach.

"Fuck" I hissed as Clarke looked back at Costia "Can you go get me some binding?" she asked as Costia nodded and walked off.

"You scared me" Clarke stated as I felt jealousy nip at me.

"How was the talk with Finn" I said when she looked at me puzzled "The talk?" she asked as I nodded and moved out of her arms only to gasp and lay on the cold floor.

"All he was doing was blocking the view of a pretty girl playing a sport that I don't understand" she joked as I looked back at her "Why did you come if you don't understand it?" I said before she blushed and looked away.

"Clarke?" I said

"I uh, I came to for you.. To watch you play" she murmured before looking back at me "I'm sorry, I should."

I cut her off by placing my lips against hers. Clarke pulled away slightly before blinking a few times and surging back into another kiss. I placed my hands on her hips before gripping them as her hands cupped my cheeks. I felt my heart beating quickly in my chest when the sound of someone clearing their throat pulled us away.

"Am I interrupting something?" Costia said with a smirk.


End file.
